Smocze szczenię
by Marionetka
Summary: Zakon Feniksa potrzebuje informacji z Europy. I to znacznie dokładniejszych, niż Hagrid będzie w stanie zdobyć. Dlatego Mundungus Fletcher musi odkopać swój niezawodny kontakt z kontynentu, chociaż wcale nie ma ochoty odświeżać znajomości. Przy okazji może uda mu się na tym zarobić.


**Akcja opowiadania toczy się we wrześniu 1995, kiedy Dolores Umbridge panoszy się w Hogwarcie, a Voldemort siedzi cicho i udaje, że go nie ma.**

* * *

Na samym środku małego okrągłego placyku na Grimmauld Place rozłożyła sztalugi uliczna malarka. Kobieta metodycznie nanosiła przeróżne odcienie szarości na nieduże podobrazie, a rozwodnione akwarele kapały z pędzla i palety na jej wzorzystą spódnicę. Jaśniejsze, sine barwy powoli wyczarowywały na płótnie zachmurzone londyńskie niebo. Ciemniejsze, stalowoszare i błotniste wypełniały bryły kamienic i brukowaną wstęgę ulicy. Malarka uśmiechała się lekko, jakby w tym depresyjnym obrazku dostrzegała jakiś niesamowity potencjał. Nie minął jej żaden zbłąkany przechodzień, ale gdyby jakiś się znalazł i gdyby spojrzał z ciekawości na wypełniające się szarością płótno, dostrzegłby, że malarka nie ma za grosz talentu.

Mundungus Fletcher stał za daleko, żeby przyjrzeć się obrazkowi, ale i tak nie musiał na niego patrzeć. Wiedział, że zdolności plastycznych Anna Nielsen ma akurat tyle, co i on.

Ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego na progu niewidzialnego domu numer dwanaście Dung widział tylko lewy profil dziewczyny i kawałek jej wątpliwego dzieła. Nieokiełznana burza jasnych loków, mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe i dość delikatne ręce nadawały jej przykrywce pewnej naturalności. Chociaż nie była do nich ani trochę podobna, Fletcher nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że kobieta ma wiele wspólnego z bliźniakami Weasley. To musi być coś w jej uśmiechu, uznał wreszcie i ostrożnie opuścił granicę barier ochronnych kwatery głównej Zakonu.

Natychmiast go zauważyła. Odłożyła ubabraną na szaro paletę i zaczęła biec w jego stronę, zupełnie nie zawracając sobie głowy pozostawionymi na pastwę losu sztalugami. Wiatr bawił się jej jasnymi włosami i szeroką, kolorową spódnicą. Buty na niskim obcasie stukały cicho o bruk. Wyglądało to tak, jakby stara przyjaciółka właśnie pędziła mu na spotkanie z zamiarem wyściskania go za wszystkie czasy. Wzdrygnął się. Jeżeli Anna kiedykolwiek uzna za stosowne go objąć, to pewnie tylko po to, żeby skręcić mu kark albo wbić nóż w plecy.

Mundungus wziął głęboki oddech i w zdenerwowaniu zanurzył palce w swoich rudych kudłach. Anna zatrzymała się tuż przed nim z tym swoim łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem wciąż przyklejonym do twarzy. W jej nienaturalnie niebieskich oczach błąkały się iskierki, które zdecydowanie nie wyglądały na radosne.

– Fletcher! – przywitała się ze sztucznym entuzjazmem.

– Siemasz, Mała Aniu! – odpowiedział równie nienaturalnie. Bał się tej wariatki jak ognia. – Mam dla ciebie naprawdę świetne zlecenie.

Coś w oczach kobiety nagle zgasło. Rysy jej twarzy stężały i obrzuciła go lodowatym spojrzeniem. Figlarny uśmiech zniknął tak szybko, jakby w ogóle go wcześniej nie było.

– Ostatnim razem, kiedy to powiedziałeś – wycedziła z wyrzutem – ukrywaliśmy się przez tydzień w tej twojej dziupli pod Belfastem.

Dung uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Ale przecież wszystko dobrze się skończyło, Aniu! Aurorzy prawie natychmiast o was zapomnieli…

– Bo uciekł im z więzienia szalony morderca – odparowała wściekle ze szczekliwym, niemieckim akcentem. – A my siedzieliśmy w szałasie z gałązek i czekaliśmy na wieści od ciebie, Fletcher.

– Wiem, wiem – jęknął cicho. – Jesteś na mnie zła. Ale teraz naprawdę wszystko jest czyste jak łza. Ryzykowne, ale czyste. Mam kumpelę w Biurze Aurorów, która w razie czego odciągnie od ciebie uwagę.

Była to, oczywiście, najświętsza prawda. Tonks miała odgórne polecenie przymknięcia oka na wszystko, co Mała Ania mogłaby wywinąć na Wyspach. Dumbledore potrzebował uszu na Kontynencie i najwyraźniej Dung jako jedyny członek Zakonu mógł się pochwalić odpowiednimi kontaktami.

– Czego chcesz?

– Jeden mój klient z prowincji zamówił żywe smocze szczenię. Dowolnego gatunku, ale najchętniej długoroga. – Nie było powodu, żeby nie miał zrobić też na tym interesu. – I przy okazji potrzebuję trochę informacji o ruchach w waszej stronie świata. Wiesz, wilkołaki, wampiry. Ogólnie co tam u nich…

Anna przyjrzała mu się uważniej, lekko przekrzywiła głowę i parsknęła śmiechem.

– Pozamieniałeś się z gumochłonem na mózgi, czy jak? – zadrwiła. – Nie będę się wałęsać po całej Europie i zbierać ploteczek o wampirach! Od razu mogę ci powiedzieć, że na Bałkanach jest teraz kocioł. Tam zawsze jest kocioł.

Westchnął ciężko i znów spróbował rozczesać włosy palcami, ale natychmiast utknęły na jakimś zastarzałym kołtunie.

– Zapłacę.

– Nie masz tyle, Fletcher.

– Pięćset galeonów za smoka – zaproponował niechętnie – i dodatkowe sto za informacje.

Oczy Małej Ani zaświeciły się jak gwiazdy.

– Dasz tysiąc. – Nieatrakcyjnie wąskie wargi kobiety rozciągnęły się w drapieżnej karykaturze uśmiechu. – Twój szef na pewno bardzo chce wiedzieć, co się u nas dzieje.

Zaklął w duchu. Za smoka miał obiecany właśnie tysiąc, więc będzie musiał się zadowolić tymi dwustoma galeonami, które dostał od Dumbledore'a. Spodziewał się wyciągnąć na całej tej farsie znacznie więcej. Należało mu się już za samo to, że musiał się stykać z Małą Anią.

– Osiemset – spróbował się jeszcze targować. – Mam ograniczony budżet.

– Tysiąc albo się żegnamy.

Zgodził się, bo też nic innego mu nie pozostało. Jego węgierski kontakt uparcie milczał. Zaliczka w wysokości dwustu galeonów w mgnieniu oka zmieniła właściciela i, zanim zdążył się obejrzeć, Mundungus Fletcher został na obskurnym placyku sam. Jedyny dowód na to, że w ogóle się z kimś spotkał, stanowiło porzucone na sztalugach podobrazie pokryte kleksami w różnych odcieniach szarości.

* * *

Tego samego dnia wieczorem Anna wpadła do pokoju hotelowego jak burza i natychmiast zaczęła wrzucać swoje rzeczy do jednej z dwóch toreb podróżnych, które leżały w nogach nieposłanego łóżka. Nic sobie nie robiła z rozbawienia widocznego na piegowatej twarzy jej męża i wspólnika, który najwyraźniej spędził cały dzień owinięty szczelnym kokonem cienkiej hotelowej kołdry.

– Pakuj się, Terje! – rzuciła, nawet na niego nie patrząc. – Jutro z samego rana wylatujemy do Bukaresztu.

– Tak szybko? – zdziwił się. – Przecież dopiero co przylecieliśmy. Jeszcze nawet nie odespałem jetlagu. Chyba mi nie powiesz, że załatwiłaś już wszystko, o co prosił cię dziadek?

W jego ostatnie pytanie wdarła się spora doza niechęci, którą kobieta zignorowała. Nie miała ochoty znowu kłócić się z mężem o swoją rodzinę.

– Dowiedziałam się wszystkiego, co mógłby chcieć wiedzieć – odpowiedziała wymijająco – i mam dla nas nową robotę w Rumunii.

– Co to za robota?

– Musimy znaleźć szczenię długoroga i ściągnąć je tutaj. Żywe.

Terje zmarszczył brwi.

– Fletcher – jęknął. – Tylko on mógłby do ciebie przyjść z czymś tak szalonym.

– Płaci tysiąc galeonów. Jak to przetopimy i sprzedamy twojemu ojcu, będziemy ustawieni.

Przerwała pakowanie, żeby popatrzeć przez chwilę, jak kolejne etapy skomplikowanych obliczeń transformują twarz jej męża ze sceptycznej, w skupioną, aż do kompletnie ekstatycznej. Obserwując go, mogła praktycznie usłyszeć kolejne myśli. _Jeden galeon to jakieś ćwierć uncji złota. Obecny kurs wynosi mniej więcej… Po przemnożeniu przez tysiąc i przeliczeniu na korony…_

– Sześćset tysięcy… – wymamrotał w końcu. – Sześćset tysięcy koron.

Skinęła głową.

– Mniej więcej.

Terje natychmiast wyplątał się z kołdry, ale zamiast zacząć się pakować podszedł do niej i delikatnie objął ją w talii. Nie mógłby uśmiechnąć się _bardziej_ , gdyby chciał. Cały zdawał się jaśnieć radością: od koniuszków bosych palców u stóp, przez pokryty konstelacjami piegów orli nos, aż po rozczochraną płową czuprynę.

– I to będzie wreszcie nasza ostatnia robota, prawda? – spytał, przygarniając ją do siebie tak blisko, że miarowe bicie jego serca dudniło jej w uszach. – Koniec tanich hoteli i jaj akromantuli w walizkach? Wrócimy do domu i zaczniemy żyć jak normalni, uczciwi ludzie?

Westchnęła cicho i odsunęła się od niego odrobinę. Żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, musiała odchylić się do tyłu, ale utrata ciepła, którym zawsze ją tak szczodrze obdarowywał, była tego warta. Nie wiedziała, jak inaczej może mu udowodnić, że jej _zależy_. Słowa tego nie ogarniały, ale miała nadzieję, że Terje znajdzie uczucia gdzieś na dnie jej oczu.

– Nie mogę ci tego obiecać – wyszeptała, starając się jak najdłużej utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. – Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę.

– Czemu? Sześćset tysięcy koron wystarczy nam na długo. A praca na pewno się znajdzie.

Bardzo, bardzo chciała roześmiać się Terjemu w twarz. Choćby dlatego, że jako mugolak po podrzędnej szkole nie miał wielkich szans na zatrudnienie. Jego jedyną nadzieją na posadę był ojciec-jubiler, po którym na pewno odziedziczy interes. Terje chciał zbudować mały czerwony domek nad fiordem, posłać dwójkę półkrwi dzieci do Durmstrangu, a w sobotnie poranki umawiać się z sąsiadem na ryby. Anna nie umiałaby tak żyć.

– Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze, Terje. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno. – Ja potrzebuję adrenaliny. Muszę żyć na krawędzi, w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie. Inaczej wszystko jest takie _nudne_.

– A próbowałaś kiedyś?

Przymknęła oczy. Nie miała ochoty oglądać swojego męża, bądź co bądź dorosłego faceta, z miną zbitego psa. Kochała go. Oczywiście, że go kochała. Inaczej by za niego nie wychodziła i nie ciągałaby go ze sobą na wszystkie swoje szalone eskapady. Nie dałaby się wiecznie namawiać na ślamazarne mugolskie środki transportu. Nie chciała go ranić. Wzięła głęboki oddech i podjęła decyzję:

– Z tobą spróbuję. – Serce zakołatało jej w piersi jak jakiś rozszalały koliber na widok jego zarumienionych z radości policzków. – Ale jedno musisz mi obiecać.

– Co takiego, Anno?

– Jeżeli kiedykolwiek znudzisz się swoim uroczym domkiem i łowieniem ryb, i czym tam jeszcze i zatęsknisz za tym, co mamy teraz, powiesz mi natychmiast.

– Obiecuję – oświadczył z powagą. – I wtedy, jak ostatni szaleńcy, pojedziemy do Afryki polować na nundu.

Znów przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił. Zamknął ją w cudownym, ciepłym kokonie bezpieczeństwa i Anna na moment zapomniała, jak bardzo potrzebuje w życiu szaleństwa. Dziadek i ojciec mogli sobie mówić, co im się żywnie podobało. Ona i tak wiedziała, że dobrze zrobiła wychodząc za szlamę z norweskiej prowincji.

Bardzo niechętnie wyplątała się z uścisku.

– Musimy się pospieszyć, Terje – przypomniała mu. – Trzeba obmyślić jakiś sensowny plan. Nie możemy tak po prostu władować się do rezerwatu i świsnąć małego smoczka.

– To ty myśl, a ja nas zapakuję.

Kilka machnięć różdżką sprawiło, że zawartość jej torby sama poskładała się w kostkę, a rozpierzchnięte po pokoju pojedyncze ubrania wylądowały na łóżku. Anna rozsiadła się w podniszczonym fotelu pod ścianą i zaczęła przyglądać się całemu temu widowisku.

– Moglibyśmy udawać praktykantów w rezerwacie – rzuciła. – Nikt nie zwróci na nas uwagi i będziemy mieć dostęp do młodych. Potem wystarczy skusić jakiegoś malucha nadpsutym stekiem albo świeżo zabitym kurczakiem i po kłopocie.

Terje spojrzał na nią znad swojej torby.

– I niby jak go tu przewieziemy? – spytał. – Na lotnisku na pewno na niego zareagują. Raczej nikomu nie wmówisz, że to twoja domowa iguana. A międzynarodowy świstoklik potwornie ciężko załatwić.

– Trzeba będzie pojechać do Calais jakoś tradycyjnie, a potem władować się na statek. W ten sposób nikt o zielonego cwaniaka nie zapyta.

– I czym będziesz go karmić przez te kilka dni?

Terje uwielbiał przypominać Annie, czemu _jeszcze_ za niego wyszła. Zawsze potrafił sprowadzić ją na ziemię: widział dziury w jej szalonych planach i nie bał się jej tych dziur wypomnieć, krytykował i analizował aż do bólu. I przeważnie miał absolutną rację.

– To co proponujesz?

– Ukradniemy jajo. Dużo bezpieczniejsze w transporcie. Możemy je wykluć już na miejscu, a poza tym damy radę się z nim deportować.

– I można je bez problemu ukryć w bagażu. Jesteś genialny!

Terje wywrócił oczami.

– Ciągle mi to powtarzasz, skarbie. Powiedz mi lepiej, czy byłaś kiedyś w Rumunii. Musimy mieć obcykane kilka miejsc do aportacji. Sama mapa do tego nie wystarczy. Chociaż fotka by się przydała.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Pamiętała dokładnie ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy wiecznie zajęty ojciec postanowił zabrać ją na wakacje. Opuścili wtedy rodzinną Kolonię na prawie trzy tygodnie, by napawać się widokiem najróżniejszych magicznych zabytków. Razem zachwycali się pięknymi pozostałościami banku goblinów w Wieliczce, podziwiali dzikie stadko jednorożców w Schwarzwaldzie i z lękiem wpatrywali się w wyryte na murze Nurmengardu zawołanie „Für das Größere Wohl". A potem lekko wstrząśnięci tym ostatnim punktem podróży udali się do rumuńskiego rezerwatu smoków, żeby przepychać się w kłębowisku zafascynowanych turystów i zajeść niesmak watą cukrową i musami-świstusami.

Potem ojciec był już zbyt zajęty swoimi ministerialnymi obowiązkami, żeby tracić na nią czas.

– Byłam w rezerwacie – odpowiedziała po otrząśnięciu się z gorzkich wspomnień. – Mogę nas tam bez problemu przenieść z Bukaresztu. Ale niczego więcej w Rumunii nie znam.

W odpowiedzi Terje wyciągnął ze swojej zamkniętej już torby mugolski atlas turystyczny. Mapy, zdjęcia ciekawych miejsc z całej Europy, trasy kolejowe. Ta książka już nie jeden raz ich uratowała.

– Nie przejmuj się tym – uspokoił ją. – Spróbuj się wyspać, a ja w międzyczasie opracuje nam trasę.

Nie dała sobie dwa razy powtarzać. Zwinęła się na wolnej połowie łóżka tak jak stała, w poplamionej szarą farbą spódnicy.

* * *

Po nocy spędzonej nad mapami i spisami hoteli Terje przespał prawie całą odprawę. Anna nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem nikt na lotnisku ich przez to nie zatrzymał.

* * *

Rumunia przywitała ich palącym słońcem i trzydziestostopniowym upałem. Po deszczowym Londynie i przyjemnie chłodnym Stavanger nie spodziewali się ani fosforyzującego błękitu nieba, ani tropikalnych wręcz temperatur. Całą tę eskapadę ratowało tylko wyjątkowo smaczne jedzenie.

No i dzikie tłumy turystów w rezerwacie smoków.

– Spodziewałem się czegoś odrobinę innego – mruknął do niej Terje po kilkunastu minutach spędzonych w kolejce do kasy biletowej. – To miał być rezerwat smoków, a nie jakiś cyrk na kółkach.

Ogonek ciągnął się na imponującą odległość od wejścia. Spragnieni widoku dzikich bestii czarodzieje z całej Europy niecierpliwie przebierali nogami i nieudolnie zagadywali swoich sąsiadów łamaną angielszczyzną, łamanym niemieckim i w ogóle w każdym względnie popularnym europejskim języku. Anna wtuliła się w męża, żeby zniechęcić wszystkich potencjalnych rozmówców i, stanąwszy na palcach, zaczęła mu zalotnie szeptać do ucha:

– Przecież wiesz, że czarodzieje to dość samolubny ludek. Biadolą, że chcą chronić zagrożone gatunki, a tak naprawdę są po prostu spragnieni widowiska. To miejsce to bardziej zoo niż park narodowy.

Stojący za nimi starszy pan ostentacyjnie na nich nie patrzył. Widać go gorszyli.

– Zoo? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Terje, jednocześnie udając, że całuje ją w czubek nosa. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że w środku sprzedają odwiedzającym hamburgery?

– Mhm – mruknęła, przeciągając się odrobinę. – I lody w waflu, i watę cukrową…

Jej mąż zachichotał ciut za wysoko. Staruszek za nimi skrzywił się i z dezaprobatą zmarszczył brwi.

– A nie powinni mieć czegoś mniej… mugolskiego?

– Teraz w Rumunii jest moda na mugoli – odpowiedziała i odkleiła się od niego. Jeszcze trochę i dziadek za nimi zdenerwuje się na nich tak, że ich zapamięta. A tego by oczywiście nie chcieli. – A poza tym dla czystokrwistych to wszystko jest egzotyczne.

Kiedy w końcu dobrnęli do kasy biletowej i zblazowana czarownica wcisnęła im dwie potwornie drogie wejściówki, Anna i Terje weszli na teren najsłynniejszego rezerwatu smoków na świecie trzymając się za ręce jak para nastolatków. W jednej z rozstawionych tuż za bramą budek mąż kupił jej wielką porcję różowej waty cukrowej, a w innej magiczny balonik w kształcie ogniomiota. Uzbrojeni w cały ten jarmarczny kicz i wciąż udający wyjątkowo wylewną parę zakochanych wtopili się w tłum bez najmniejszych problemów.

Najbliżej wyjścia ulokowane były gatunki pochodzące z Bałkanów i Europy Środkowej.

– I co teraz? – Terje spojrzał kątem oka na gniazdującą samicę długoroga, przy której zgromadził się spory tłum gapiów. – Nie będziemy tu chyba stać cały dzień?

– Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedziała mu Anna. Smoczyca wypluła z siebie wyjątkowo spektakularny słup ognia. – Najpierw zwiedzimy wszystko, co tu mają. Doprowadzimy paru staruszków do zawału długością mojej spódnicy. No wiesz, wtopimy się w tłum.

Na ustach Terjego zagościł cień uśmiechu.

– Mnie tam twoja spódnica wcale nie przeszkadza.

– No to przynajmniej jedno z nas dobrze się bawi.

Anna z całej siły starała się ignorować obrzydliwie krótką mini, którą na tę okoliczność założyła. Takie były teraz w magicznej Rumunii modne, jak i wszystkie mugolskie stroje. A że nóg do tego nie miała odpowiednich, niech się martwią ci, którzy będą na nią patrzeć.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Uprzejmie przyjrzeli się wygrzewającym się w słońcu ogniomiotom, zrobili słodkie oczy na widok dopiero co wyklutych szczeniąt rogogona i zjedli watę cukrową. Anna puściła oczko jakiemuś rudzielcowi z obsługi i wspaniałomyślnie odstąpiła swój balonik zapłakanemu dziecku. W zasadzie nie było szans, żeby ktokolwiek zwrócił na nich większą uwagę.

W końcu turyści zostawili w spokoju gniazdującego długoroga i rozpierzchli się po całym terenie rezerwatu. Anna rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i jednym susem przeskoczyła niski murek, którym enklawa była oddzielona od trasy dla zwiedzających. W tym samym czasie Terje rzucił w stronę smoka nadgryzione jabłko. Po kilku metrach owoc upadł na ziemię i smętnie potoczył się między skałki, ale to wystarczyło, by ochrona całkowicie zignorowała ewentualny komunikat o człowieku przekraczającym zaklęcia ochronne. W końcu to tylko kolejny idiota dokarmia smoki czymś, czego i tak nie zechcą zjeść. Pewnie jego ręka musnęła granicę enklawy. Nic szczególnego, dzień jak co dzień.

Nie odwróciła się, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś faktycznie podszedł do Terjego. Ostrożnie, co jakiś czas chowając się za jakimś większym głazem, zaczęła zbliżać się do zaabsorbowanej gniazdem smoczycy. Jej lśniące, ciemnozielone łuski i piekielnie cenne złote rogi iskrzyły się w ostrym, wrześniowym słońcu jak noworoczne fajerwerki, a muskularne, kilkunastometrowe cielsko blokowało dostęp do sztucznie stworzonej jaskini, w której znajdowały się jaja. Długoróg co jakiś czas unosił głowę i rozglądał się sennie na wszystkie strony w poszukiwaniu intruza, którego bez wątpienia wywęszył. Ale smoki w rezerwacie były przyzwyczajone do obecności ludzi. Pracownicy dostarczali im jedzenie prosto do enklaw, turyści gapili się na nie praktycznie każdego dnia. Dlatego za każdym razem, kiedy gadzie oczy napotykały wciąż stojącego przy murku Terjego albo jakiegoś innego zwiedzającego, smoczyca ponownie chowała głowę pod skrzydło albo kierowała strumień ognia na ukryte w grocie jaja.

Anna bezczelnie aportowała się właśnie do tej jaskini i złapała pierwsze z brzegu jajo. Jej dłonie ślizgały się niebezpiecznie po śliskiej, nakrapianej skorupie. Chwilę zajęło jej ułożenie zdobyczy tak, żeby na pewno jej nie upuścić. Niestety, ta chwila była dostatecznie długa, by smoczyca ją zauważyła i dostała białej gorączki.

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczyła przed deportacją był kolejny imponujący słup ognia.

* * *

Przy enklawie długoroga nic szczególnego się nie działo. Jakiś dystyngowany Niemiec zatrzymał się na moment obok Terjego i nawiązał z nim pogawędkę o aktualnych cenach „tych pięknych złotych rogów". Mężczyzna słuchał tylko jednym uchem. Większość jego uwagi pochłaniała smoczyca i jego wciąż nieobecna żona.

Niemiec wspomniał coś mimochodem o swojej hurtowni ingrediencji i o nowym sklepie, który planuje otworzyć w Monachium, gdy od strony jaskini dobiegły jednocześnie trzy dźwięki, które zmroziły Terjemu krew w żyłach – zwierzęcy ryk, nieludzki wrzask i charakterystyczny trzask deportacji. Chwilę później tuż przy murku pojawiła się Anna. Ściskała w ramionach zielone, nakrapiane jajo, jak matka przytulająca do serca noworodka. I nadal krzyczała. Niewiele myśląc, Terje wyciągnął do niej ręce, a ta skończona idiotka zamiast zostawić to cholerne jajo i dać się wyciągnąć, wcisnęła mu je i sama przesadziła niziutkie ogrodzenie. A potem, wciąż wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy, wyrwała mu swoją zdobycz.

Powinna się cieszyć, że ożenił się z nią z miłości. Inaczej już dawno by się rozwiódł.

Z oddali słychać już było kroki nadbiegających pracowników obsługi. Nie czekając, aż się pojawią, Terje rzucił zaklęcie kameleona na Annę i jajo, po czym dodał jeszcze _Silencio_ , kiedy stało się jasne, że żona wciąż wyje z bólu. Skierował różdżkę na osłupiałego Niemca i z ciężkim sercem rzucił zaklęcie, którego z całego serca nienawidził:

– _Obliviate!_

Oczy mężczyzny zaszkliły się na moment. Potem Niemiec zerknął na długoroga i znów zagadnął go o ceny „tych pięknych złotych rogów". Użył dokładnie tego samego zwrotu, co kilka minut wcześniej.

Terje odpowiedział coś uprzejmie – sam dokładnie nie pamiętał, co – i spokojnym krokiem odszedł w stronę wyjścia. Mając nadzieję, że Anna idzie za nim, zostawił Niemca na pastwę obsługi rezerwatu i prawdopodobnie rumuńskich aurorów. Sumienie nie gryzło go z tego powodu ani trochę. Był zbyt zajęty zamartwianiem się, jakie też obrażenia kazały Annie tak przeraźliwie krzyczeć.

Zaraz za bramą poczuł na lewym nadgarstku uścisk jej drobnej dłoni.

– Trzymaj się, Anno – wyszeptał mniej więcej w jej kierunku i deportował się z powrotem do Bukaresztu, prosto do pokoju w mugolskim hotelu, który wynajęli zaraz po przylocie.

Nienawidził teleportacji. Uczucie, które podręczniki opisywały jako przeciskanie przez cienką rurkę, dla niego było raczej porównywalne z losem mięsa mielonego starą maszynką na korbkę. Wszechświat buntował się przeciw niemal natychmiastowej relokacji atomów i starał się zatrzymać je na miejscu, więc ściskał i napierał na nie ze wszystkich stron. Za każdym razem miał wrażenie, że w końcu jakaś odwieczna siła się na niego wścieknie i zostawi go w tym stanie _pomiędzy_ na zawsze. Dla niezależnego obserwatora teleportacja trwa kilka sekund. Kiedy człowiek sam się przenosi, wszystko ślimaczy się do granic wytrzymałości. Teraz wrażenie nadchodzącego końca potęgowały jęki Anny, które zdawały się go oplatać.

Kiedy w końcu wylądowali na miejscu, zaklęcie kameleona trafił szlag. Takie rzeczy nigdy nie wytrzymywały aportacji. Anna, wciąż pochlipując, ułożyła jajo pod oknem i osunęła się na wąską kanapę.

Kanapa i jednoosobowe łóżko. Jeżeli tak powinien wyglądać pokój dwójka, to Terje jest następcą tronu Norwegii.

Narzekanie zajęło mu jakieś dwie, może trzy sekundy. Potem spojrzał na twarz żony i zaczął kląć. Najpierw po norwesku, a później, kiedy zabrakło mu już rodzimych inwektyw, po niemiecku i rosyjsku. Lewa strona twarzy Anny kończyła się pod okiem. Poniżej, w czarnej masie nadpalonej skóry i mięśni, bielała kość policzkowa. Z brzegów oparzenia sączyła się limfa, oczy łzawiły z bólu. Musiała się aportować dokładnie w chwili, kiedy dosięgły ją płomienie. Gdyby było inaczej, smok usmażyłby ją na krucho.

Terje przełknął ślinę i zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbiły mu się w skórę. Drobne ukłucie bólu uziemiło go trochę i sprawiło, że ogarniająca go panika odpłynęła gdzieś w głąb świadomości.

– Apteczka czy szpital? – spytał.

– Szpital – wycharczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Mugolski.

Zrobił jak kazała. Zadzwonił do recepcji i poprosił, żeby wezwano karetkę. Znów zakamuflował to przeklęte jajo. Potem usiadł na brzegu kanapy i zaczął rzucać delikatne zaklęcie chłodzące, wciąż od nowa, co kilkanaście sekund.

– Bardzo boli? – spytał, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić.

Skinęła lekko. Mówienie nie wchodziło w grę.

Sanitariusze pojawili się po kwadransie. Jeden z nich zaklął na widok Anny. Drugi, starszy, kazał mu się zamknąć i łamaną angielszczyzną wyjaśnił, że szpital jest absolutnie niezbędny. Potem sanitariusze ułożyli Annę na noszach. Terje chwycił magiczną apteczkę żony i posłusznie podreptał za nimi do karetki, przygotowując się mentalnie na całą serię _Confundusów_ , którą bez wątpienia będzie musiał się posłużyć.

* * *

– Nie powinnaś była odłączać się od kroplówki, Anno.

– Dyptam.

– Jesteś stuknięta.

– Dyptam.

Gdyby tylko mogła to zrobić, Anna na pewno by na niego warknęła. W swoim obecnym stanie nie mogła jednak wyrażać dezaprobaty ani krzykiem, ani mimiką twarzy. Lekarze owinęli jej zrujnowany policzek jałowym opatrunkiem i niemal natychmiast podłączyli ją do kroplówki z solami fizjologicznymi. Przezroczysty płyn sączył się teraz leniwie przez cienką plastikową rurkę. Kapał na podłogę, bo Anna wyrwała drugi koniec rurki z wenflonu, kiedy tylko pielęgniarki skończyły wieczorny obchód.

– Naprawdę chcesz tak po prostu zniknąć? – spróbował ją jeszcze przekonywać. – Za kilka dni zrobią ci przeszczep skóry i…

– I blizny wrócą na swoje miejsce – wycedziła przez zęby. Nie była zła, po prostu nie mogła mówić. – Smoczy ogień jest magiczny, Terje. Blizny zostaną na zawsze. Tak jak te od wilkołaków. Magii nie oszukasz.

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem wydusiła z siebie aż tyle słów. Chyba tylko dzięki lekom przeciwbólowym, które w nią wmusili. Nadal był niezadowolony, ale skapitulował i podał buteleczkę z esencją dyptamu, o którą prosiła. Natychmiast zerwała opatrunek i zaczęła nanosić eliksir na oparzenie kawałkiem jałowej gazy.

– Ale musimy się stąd wymykać jak złodzieje? Nie możesz po prostu wypisać się na żądanie?

– Jesteśmy złodziejami – burknęła. – Poza tym co za różnica. I tak mnie nie wyleczą. Niech zajmą się kimś, komu mogą pomóc.

– Niech ci będzie. Czyli teraz łapiemy pociąg na Węgry, tak?

Skinęła głową. Policzek zaczął wyglądać jakby odrobinę lepiej, ale wciąż nie dość dobrze. Oddała mu buteleczkę.

– Jest tam jeden bar, który musimy odwiedzić.

Już mu się to nie podobało.

– Jak ten bar się nazywa? – spytał z niepokojem.

– Pod Skrzydłem Turula.

Terje uważał się za dobrze wychowanego, spokojnego człowieka, który tylko całkiem przypadkiem ożenił się z szaloną kobietą. Nie miał pojęcia, że zna aż tyle siarczystych norweskich przekleństw. Naprawdę, tego dnia chyba pobił jakiś rekord.

* * *

Każda magiczna społeczność ma swoje symboliczne miejsce przejścia, drzwi pomiędzy magiczym i niemagicznym. Niemcy mają swoją Gospodę pod Szczurołapem, Brytyjczycy Dziurawy Kocioł.

Pod Skrzydłem Turula _nie było_ węgierskim odpowiednikiem tych dwóch.

Pub, zlokalizowany nie tyle na przedmieściach Sátoraljaújhely, co w szczerym polu kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od miasteczka, ściągał najróżniejszą klientelę z kraju i wszelkie męty, które akurat były na Węgrzech przejazdem. Handel jajami akromantuli, smoczą wątrobą i skórami wilkołaków odchodził przy tych samych stolikach, przy których co biedniejsi i bardziej wyrachowani sprzedawali swoje zbędne córki wampirom. Złoto przechodziło z jednych brudnych rąk do innych tak szybko, że człowiek nawet nie zdążył zauważyć blasku monet, a smród był chyba tylko trochę mniej zabójczy niż oddech nundu.

Nikomu nawet nie przyszło do głowy, by dokładnie przyjrzeć się Annie, kiedy podchodziła do baru. Ot, kolejna szpetna facjata. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Dlatego zostawiła Terjego w hotelu. Wyglądał zbyt normalnie, rzucałby się w oczy.

Zanim usiadła, ostentacyjnie przetarła stołek i kawałek blatu chusteczką z wyhaftowanym herbem rodzinnym. W znacznej części Europy ludzie pluli na ten symbol albo w ogóle go nie znali, ale tu każdy pamiętał, co dokładnie znaczy smok gryzący własne skrzydło.

– Czego znowu chcesz? – Wściekły jak giez barman postawił przed nią kufel cienkiego, potwornie gorzkiego piwa. – I co żeś sobie z ryjem zrobiła?

Anna upiła trochę pianki i przełknęła z trudem, starając się nie krzywić.

– Smakuje jak szczyny – zauważyła z cierpkim uśmiechem. – Czyli jest coraz lepiej, Lajos!

– Czego chcesz?

Nie spiesząc się zbytnio, znów upiła łyk z kufla. Podwójny podbródek i sumiaste wąsy barmana zaczęły się niepokojąco trząść, a jego rumiane policzki przybrały intrygujący czerwony odcień.

– Szukam jakiegoś ładnego futra na zimę. – Pochyliła się w jego stronę, szczerząc zęby w makabrycznej parodii uśmiechu. Tylko podwójny ibuprofen pozwalał jej się tak wykrzywić. – Najlepiej, żeby było szare. Jak się da, w jednym kawałku.

– Nie ma – odburknął niechętnie. – Watahy są ostatnio za duże.

Gwizdnęła cicho i znów upiła trochę piwa. Lajos spojrzał na nią z ukosa, jakby czekał, kiedy w końcu wypluje to paskudztwo albo zwymiotuje. Osobiście stawiała raczej na to drugie. Była zbyt uparta, by po prostu przestać pić. Oparła łokcie na brudnym kontuarze, a brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

– Jakieś teorie? – spytała.

Lajos zaczął w zamyśleniu skubać swoje imponujące wąsiska.

– Zbierają się w wielkie stada i powoli idą na wschód. Resztę sama sobie dopowiedz.

– Na wschód? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem. – Niby po co? Przecież tam nic nie ma.

– A bo ja wiem? Bardziej mnie martwi, że niektóre młode wampiry robią to samo. Ostatnio widziałem tu nawet kilka iele*.

Zgodnie z tradycją Skrzydła Turula pokaźna garść złotych monet niepostrzeżenie zmieniła właściciela.

– Dzięki, Lajos. Przyślę ci coś ładnego z Anglii.

– Do Anglii jedziesz?

Skinęła głową.

– To powiedz temu dupkowi Fletcherowi, żeby przestał mnie zamęczać listami. Za darmo to może dostać najwyżej w ryj.

– Mam wrażenie, że już to sam zrozumiał – zapewniła. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty jeszcze kilka monet. – Ale gdyby wilkołaki nagle zmieniły kierunek urlopowy na Wyspy, to daj mu znać.

Barman burknął coś niezrozumiale. Anna w kilku haustach dopiła swoje obrzydliwe piwo i zeskoczyła na ziemię. Starając się nikogo nie potrącić, podreptała w kierunku wyjścia, wyławiając po drodze strzępki najróżniejszych rozmów.

– Podobno ten las w Albanii znów odżywa…

– … i Sanguini mu na to wszystko pozwala!

– Teraz Durmstrang zacznie przyjmować mugolaki…

– Normalnie skandal!

– … a Igora Maksymowicza to już w szkole nie widzieli od Turnieju.

Annie zrobiło się trochę żal dyrektora Karkarowa. Najwyraźniej demony przeszłości, które deptały mu po piętach od kilkunastu lat, wreszcie go dorwały. Szkoda, lubiła jego lekcje.

Tuż przy drzwiach ktoś bezczelnie złapał jej warkocz i przyciągnął ją do siebie z taką siłą, że zanim się obejrzała, była już praktycznie wtulona w napastnika. Chyba tylko cudem jej włosy wciąż były tam, gdzie ich miejsce.

– Chcesz zarobić trochę grosza? – Czyjeś długie, kościste palce delikatnie musnęły jej wciąż świeże oparzenie, po czym z szybkością błyskawicy powędrowały wzdłuż żuchwy, by w końcu zatrzymać się na szyi. – Obiecuję, że nie pożałujesz…

Syknęła z bólu, kiedy nieprzyjemnie chłodna dłoń wróciła na jej policzek i smukłe palce ucisnęły rozogniony fragment tkanki. Tulący ją do siebie mężczyzna był od niej sporo wyższy, o niebo szybszy i zdecydowanie silniejszy. W dodatku złapał ją w taki sposób, że nie była w stanie dosięgnąć ani różdżki, ani ukrytego w cholewce noża.

Dlatego z całej siły kopnęła go w goleń.

Gdyby napastnik był człowiekiem albo wilkołakiem w ludzkiej postaci, zawyłby z bólu. Ale Anna miała pecha trafić na wampira, więc uzyskała tylko cichy śmiech, którego wibracje przez kilka sekund rezonowały z każdą kością jej ciała.

– I po co te nerwy? – Wampir nachylił się tak nisko, że mógł bez trudu oprzeć brodę na czubku jej głowy. – Wydałaś tu dzisiaj dużo. Kilka drobniaków na pewno ci nie zawadzi.

– Nie mój zawód! – warknęła i kopnęła go jeszcze raz. – Panienki siedzą przy stoliku pod oknem.

Tym razem wampirowi wyrwało się kilka urywanych parsknięć, potem zaczął cicho chichotać. Pochylił się jeszcze niżej i musnął nosem dokładnie ten punkt na jej szyi, przez który przechodziła tętnica. Zesztywniała mimowolnie. Widać oto nadszedł dzień, w którym ten szalony tryb życia ją zabije.

Ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się, że ją uszkodzi, wampir uwolnił Annę ze swojego żelaznego uścisku.

– Za młoda jesteś dla mnie – mruknął, kiedy zwróciła się twarzą do niego, tym razem z różdżką w pogotowiu. – Chociaż gdybym coś ci zrobił, to może szanowny dziadunio znalazłby motywację do powrotu… Stęskniłem się trochę za jego specyficznym rodzajem chaosu.

– Do rzeczy!

Wampir westchnął teatralnie. Jego głęboko osadzone, czarne oczy wzniosły się na moment ku sklepieniu. Pod czarnym jak smoła wąsem czaił się pobłażliwy uśmieszek.

– Wy młodzi jesteście tacy niecierpliwi! – Z wewnętrznej kieszeni niemodnej już chyba od stu lat marynarki wyciągnął zapieczętowany list. – Dostarcz to proszę swojemu szanownemu dziadkowi, kiedy będziesz się z nim znów widzieć.

Niewielu wiedziało o dziadku. Jeżeli ktoś z półświatka w ogóle był świadom jej koneksji rodzinnych, to nie dzielił się tą informacją z innymi, bo sam w tych koneksjach występował. Terje znał szczegóły, bo się z nią ożenił. Lajos robił z dziadkiem szemrane interesy zanim wszystko szlag trafił. Wampir był nowy. Annie się to nie podobało. Nie lubiła być tą gorzej poinformowaną stroną.

– Sto galeonów. I powiedz mi, kim u licha jesteś.

Wampir wręczył jej list i przewiązany szkarłatną wstążką woreczek z pieniędzmi. Waga mniej więcej się zgadzała, Anna nie miała odwagi przeliczać. Nie w Skrzydle Turula.

– Możesz mi mówić Bela – rzucił na pożegnanie i puścił do niej oczko.

Skłoniła się lekko i, wciąż nie odwracając się do niego plecami, wyszła z baru na pustą, ciemną ulicę. Nie tracąc ani chwili, deportowała się z cichym trzaskiem.

Dopiero przed wejściem do niepozornego, kameralnego hoteliku, uświadomiła sobie, z kim tak naprawdę rozmawiała.

Wampir Bela. Bela Lugosi.

Wład Palownik?

Chyba jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie była tak bliska śmierci.

* * *

Mimo w miarę standardowego wyposażenia, pokój hotelowy, kolejny w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, różnił się zasadniczo od wszystkich poprzednich. Na samym jego środku, w migotliwej sferze zaklęć ochronnych, skwierczało prowizoryczne ognisko. W samym sercu płomienia spoczywało zielonkawe jajo długoroga, a odrobinę powyżej jej walnięty mąż piekł kilka pętek kiełbasy.

– Czyś ty do reszty zwariował? – przywitała się. – Nie szybciej byłoby wykupić obiad?

Ze swojego miejsca na podłodze Terje wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak spróbujesz, to przestaniesz narzekać – odpowiedział. – Jak ci poszło?

– Genialnie – odpowiedziała. – Mam już wszystkie informacje dla dziadka i dla Fletchera. Możemy łapać jakiś bezpośredni pociąg do Niemiec. Jestem pewna, że ojciec załatwi mi świstoklik do Anglii, jeżeli bardzo ładnie poproszę. Ty w tym czasie spotkasz się z dziadkiem. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy oboje ładowali się z powrotem do Londynu. Możemy spotkać się w domu.

Dyskretnie przemilczała fakt, że nie miała zamiaru widzieć się z dziadkiem w takim stanie. Poza tym musiała trochę odreagować „Belę". Wyspy wydawały się bezpieczniejsze. Terje nie skomentował tego planu. Niewerbalnym _Wingardium Leviosa_ przeniósł kiełbaski na talerze i zaczął ze smakiem pałaszować swoją porcję.

– Ostatnim razem, kiedy prosiłaś ojca o podobną przysługę – zauważył – wyrzucił cię ze swojego gabinetu.

– Ostatnim razem nie mogłam mu powiedzieć, że kończę z dzikimi pomysłami.

Rozsiadła się obok męża i ostrożnie spróbowała kiełbasy.

– Niezłe – przyznała.

Siedzieli przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, wpatrując się w migotliwe cienie tańczące na nudnej tapecie w kwiatowy wzorek. Smoczątko najwyraźniej nie miało zamiaru jeszcze się wykluwać, bo powierzchnia jaja pozostawała niezmiennie gładka.

– Jak myślisz – Terje odezwał się półgłosem, jakby bał się zmącić tę pozbawioną napięcia ciszę – co zrobią z tym smoczym bąblem, jak go już dostaną?

– Pewnie wypatroszą i potną na składniki do eliksirów, więc lepiej się nie przywiązuj.

– A nie będzie ci go szkoda?

Prychnęła, ale krótkie spojrzenie na jajo wystarczyło, by kąśliwa uwaga umarła jej w ustach.

– Trochę chyba tak – odpowiedziała i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. – W końcu to jak oddawanie małego cielaczka do rzeźni czy coś. Niby chcesz zjeść ten stek, ale jednak zwierzaka trochę żal.

Terje mruknął coś sennie w odpowiedzi. Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. Przyjemnie było tak siedzieć przy ogniu, Anna czuła się trochę jak na biwaku.

– Nie martw się, więcej nie będziemy już robić takich rzeczy. Przecież obiecałam.

Tuż przy jej uchu rozległo się ciche chrapnięcie. Zasnął jak dziecko, zahipnotyzowany powolnym chybotaniem płomieni.

* * *

Pod koniec września chmury, które wisiały nad miastem od samego początku miesiąca, postanowiły w końcu zalać je wodą. Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu nie była żadnym wyjątkiem i też od kilku dni kąpała się w galonach deszczu.

Mundungus Fletcher obszedł Nokturn dwa razy zanim wreszcie ją dostrzegł. Siedziała skulona w bramie domu 13B, tuż obok wejścia do Borgina i Burkesa, brzdąkając na gitarze i potwornie fałszując jakąś rzewną balladę. Na przykrytej starym płaszczem skrzyni położyła wyświecony kapelusz z szerokim rondem, do którego co jakiś czas ktoś wrzucał trochę drobnych. W końcu Dung schronił się w tej samej bramie. Otrzepał się z wody jak mokry pies i przyjrzał się jej ostrożnie.

Mała Ania wyglądała jak cholerne dziecko Nokturnu. Połatane portki wyglądały, jakby nie były prane przez lata, za duża koszula w kratę wisiała na niej jak na szkielecie. Cuchnęło od niej jak od dworcowego menela. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobiła sobie z twarzą, ale mógłby przysiąc, że blizna była prawdziwa. Znając Annę, może faktycznie była.

W końcu przestała zawodzić i odłożyła gitarę. Skrzynią lekko załomotało.

– Fletcher – przywitała się.

– Siemasz, Mała Aniu.

– Twój kontakt był zadowolony z informacji?

– Ta, cieszył się. Masz towar? Bo wiesz, klient się niecierpliwi.

– Mam – odpowiedziała niechętnie. – Musiałam poczekać, aż się wykluje. Jakoś wątpiłam, czy twojemu klientowi będzie się chciało cackać z jajem. Najpierw pieniądze, potem towar.

Dung ustawił się tak, żeby nikt z ulicy nie mógł ich podejrzeć i wrzucił ciężką sakiewkę z wsiąkiewki do wyświechtanego kapelusza. Anna sięgnęła po woreczek i złapała go chyba jeszcze zanim zdążył upaść, otworzyła i ostrożnie włożyła rękę do środka. Milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, pobieżnie licząc pieniądze. Nie wyjęła ani jednej monety. Złoto natychmiast zwróciłoby uwagę bywalców Nokturnu. Zlatywali się do błyskotek jak przerośnięte sroki.

– Chyba się zgadza – oświadczyła. – Gdyby czegoś brakowało, znajdę cię.

– Wszystko jest cacy, Aniu. Słowo.

Prychnęła pogardliwie, ale natychmiast skrzywiła się z bólu. To paskudztwo na jej twarzy było ewidentnie prawdziwe. Chyba coś tam sobie uszkodziła, bo po policzku zaczęła jej spływać cieniutka stróżka mocno rozwodnionej krwi.

Schowała sakiewkę i drobne do kieszeni spodni i wcisnęła na głowę kapelusz. Z gitarą zawiniętą w płaszcz wycofała się w głąb bramy z zamiarem rozpłynięcia się na Nokturnie. Pewnie nie chciała przechodzić przez Pokątną w takim stroju.

– Hej, Ania! – zawołał za nią. – Może miałabyś klienta na sklątki tylnowybuchowe?

Zatrzymała się.

– Na co?

– Sklątki. Znajomy je wyhodował. To krzyżówka mantykory i ognistego kraba…

Pokręciła głową.

– Nic z tego, Fletcher – odpowiedziała mu z jakimś dziwnym smutkiem w głosie. – Nie interesuje mnie już nic groźniejszego niż puszek pigmejski. Zwijam interes.

Mundungus parsknął śmiechem, ale jej nie zatrzymywał. Patrzył przez chwilę, jak znika w strugach deszczu. Nie powiedział „do widzenia", w ich fachu ludzie nigdy nie chcieli się znów zobaczyć. Małej Ani może się wydawać, że z tym kończy, ale prędzej czy później wróci. Jeżeli nie z głodu, to z potrzeby serca.

– Trzymaj się, wariatko – szepnął, kiedy miał już absolutną pewność, że kobieta go nie usłyszy. – Powodzenia w życiu.

Odwrócił się do skrzyni, którą zostawiła. Coś zaczęło się w niej rzucać, a uderzające o powierzchnię krople deszczu niemal natychmiast zamieniały się w parę.

– No to spadamy do Liverpoolu, maleńki – poinformował siedzące w środku smocze szczenię. – Na pewno ci się tam spodoba.

* * *

– A gdzie jest Annuska?

Stary czarodziej obrzucił Terjego pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem. Elektryzująco niebieskie oczy zdawały się przenikać jego duszę na wylot i, z jakichś idiotycznych przyczyn, uznawały go za niegodnego uwagi. Czuł się jak coś obleśnego, co przykleiło się komuś do podeszwy.

– Pojechała do Anglii w interesach – odpowiedział beznamiętnie, chociaż w środku aż kipiał. Nienawidził tego starca i wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentował. – Mam tu list dla pana, który dostała od jednego z kontaktów. I krótki raport.

– Najpierw pokaż mi herb!

Terje posłusznie wyciągnął z kieszeni białą chusteczkę z wyhaftowanym smokiem i wręczył ją starcowi przez kraty. Jego wysuszone palce przez chwilę obrysowywały haft, jakby usiłowały sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno wszystkie detale się zgadzają. Najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany, zwrócił chusteczkę, starając się przekazać tym ruchem możliwie jak największe obrzydzenie.

Mężczyzna miał już tej jawnej pogardy serdecznie dość.

– Rozumiem, że muszę być najbardziej obrzydliwą szlamą, jaką pan w życiu widział, ale mógłby pan chociaż udawać neutralność. Ożeniłem się z pańską wnuczką, do ciężkiej cholery!

Staruszek zamrugał nerwowo i znów spojrzał na Terjego, jakby go widział pierwszy raz w życiu.

– A niby czemu miałbym być neutralny? – spytał w końcu, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. – _Śmiałeś_ ożenić się z moją ukochaną wnuczką, chłopcze. Skoro jej nic niewarty ojciec nie widzi potrzeby w terroryzowaniu zięcia, ten ponury obowiązek spada na mnie. To tradycja. Twoja krew nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.

Przez ułamek sekundy Terje zobaczył, co przyciągnęło do tego człowieka miliony wiernych żołnierzy. W jego wciąż pełnych życia oczach zapłonęły figlarne iskierki, które tak dobrze znał, bo widywał je niemal codziennie u swojej żony. Spękane usta wygięły się w figlarnym uśmiechu. Było w tym człowieku coś pociągającego, jakaś siła, która sprawiała, że ludzie lgnęli do niego jak żelazo do magnesu.

– Pan się ze mną… droczy?

Gellert Grindelwald, jedyny więzień potężnej twierdzy Nurmengard, wybuchnął chrapliwym śmiechem, od którego stare mury zdawały się trząść w posadach.

– Co ona w tobie widzi, chłopcze? Jesteś niewyobrażalnie nudny!

– Ale za to umiem gotować.

– Możliwe, że właśnie dlatego za ciebie wyszła. W końcu smoki dużo jedzą, nawet te młode.

– Smoki?

– Oczywiście. Wiesz, co to za herb? Ten na chusteczce?

Terje nie wiedział.

– Smok pożerający własne skrzydło. Pieczęć Grindelwaldów. Mój niewdzięczny syn oczywiście nie używa ani nazwiska, ani znaku. Ale Annuska… Ona wie, gdzie są jej korzenie. Daj mi te pisma.

Z zapartym tchem obserwował, jak starzec uważnie łamie pieczęcie, a potem wczytuje się w każde słowo, jakby mógł wyssać dodatkową treść spomiędzy starannie wykaligrafowanych linijek. Kiedy skończył, bez choćby słowa komentarza oddał Terjemu dokumenty.

– Spalić?

Grindelwald skinął głową. Jego pomarszczona twarz w mgnieniu oka zapadła się w sobie, w oczach zgasły te iskierki, które ujmowały mu lat.

– Pilnuj mojej wnuczki, Nielsen – rzucił jeszcze, nie patrząc na Terjego. – Coś złego się szykuje.

– Chodzi o Anglię, prawda? Anna mówiła mi, że chyba znowu będzie tam wojna.

Stary niecierpliwie machnął ręką, jakby odganiał od siebie natrętną muchę.

– Albus sobie tam ze wszystkim poradzi, chłopcze. Problem będzie tu, blisko domu. Mój dawny przyjaciel bardzo się niepokoi.

Stary czarnoksiężnik odwrócił się do niego plecami i wbił wzrok w pustą kamienną ścianę, zostawiając Terjego z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem suchości w ustach. Ostatnie zdanie Grindelwalda zrodziło tylko więcej pytań. Ale dziadek jego żony, bodaj najpotężniejszy czarodziej dwudziestego wieku, wydawał się całkowicie zaabsorbowany liczeniem cegieł w ścianach swojej celi. Kątem oka zerknął na listy, które mu powierzono. Szybko okazało się, że do niczego mu się nie przydadzą. Jeden z nich był napisany po węgiersku, drugi najwyraźniej po łacinie. Niechętnie przytknął koniec swojej różdżki do obu pism i podpalił. Kłęby gryzącego, szaro-niebieskiego dymu oddzieliły go od pogrążonego w swoich własnych myślach Grindelwalda.

Audiencja była skończona.

* * *

 ***Iele - mityczne istoty z mitologii rumuńskiej, często opisywane jako podobne do greckich nimf.**


End file.
